The Knight of Despair
WHITE (4 - 6) |risk_level = WAW |help = yes |emotional_boxes = 24 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |norm_mood = 8 - 14 |good_mood = 15 - 24 |breach = yes |status = yes |qliphoth_counter = X |image2 = TheKnightofDespairPreferences.png}} "All that remained was the hollow pride of a weathered knight." -The Knight of Despair's Entry The Knight of Despair (O-01-73), also known as one of the Magical Girls, is a humanoid Abnormality with the appearance of a pale skinned girl with blue hair that gets darker and turns to black at the end of her hair. Her head is topped with a tiara that has three spade shaped endings. Half of her head is black with sharp horn segments coming out of it. The other half of her head is her pale skin tone with a black tear on her cheek. The upper part of her arms show her normal skin while her forearm is covered by the black coloring. Her dress starts at her chest with a grey coloring and black spade on her breast, and as it moves down it turns to blue and then to black at the end. There is a noticeable galaxy-like pattern in her hair and dress. A white translucent cloak comes off of her back. Ability The Knight of Despair's ability will trigger when an employee first performs a Good work result. If this happens, she will create a blue veil around the employee before they leave the room, blessing the agent and giving them a special state. The special state is marked with an icon above the affected employee. The blessing halves all Red, White and Black Damage received, but doubles Pale Damage and prevents the employee from performing any other work besides Suppression. The blessing remains until the end of the day and only one blessing is given at the same time. If the blessed employee dies or panics, the state will be removed, the Abnormality will breach and her appearance will change, revealing black spears floating beside her, along an eye open and multiple spikes coming out from her body. She possesses a average amount of HP at 800 and slow Movement Speed. Like the other Magical Girls, The Knight of Despair possesses teleporting abilities to reach any room in the facility between some intervals. Once facing an employee, she will throw a homing spear toward them, dealing Pale Damage (50), slowing them for a pair of seconds, and impaling them in the case they die. Her attacks take intervals to occur, she must stop to perform them and her cry can be used to locate her. She keeps breaching until the day ends or she's suppressed. Once defeated, her spears will raise around her and impale herself, as spade particle effects come out in the impact. Origin In the past, she was once a knight who protected a kingdom and the people that they needed her. After a conflict in the state, evil started to grow stronger. When the knight realized that she could not upheld any longer, she disappeared, becoming a knight with the obsession to protect. Along her sisters, one who fought for peace but succumbed to her own greed, and another fighting for justice, later from good turning into evil to keep balance; they were consumed by their own aspirations and soon vanished. But the knight tried to redeemed herself by saving others, not totally under the corruption of evil, but forgotten by the ones she used to protect. Details The Knight of Despair responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Insight, Repression, and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Knight of Despair's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-7 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 8-14 will cause it to feel Normal, and 15-24 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (24) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "The first employee who completes the work with Good results will receive The Knight of Despair's blessing. (From then on, the employee will be named O-01-73-1.)" * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "O-01-73-1 could only do suppression work. Also, thanks to the blessing, Red, White, and Black type damage dealt to O-01-73-1 reduced to half. However Pale type damage doubled." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "The Knight of Despair's blessing dissipated when The Knight of Despair-1 died or became panicked. After the blessing disappeared, a new employee was able to receive the blessing." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When O-01-73-1 became panicked, The Knight of Despair escaped from the containment unit. The same results occurred when O-01-73-1 died." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. This includes her defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.2) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Endured (0.5) Observation Level Level 1 (1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +2% Level 2 (2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Level 3 (3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. Gift 'A Sword Sharpened by Tears'. Level 4 (All details unlocked): Success Rate +2% Unlocks the E.G.O. Weapon and Suit 'A Sword Sharpened by Tears'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = A Sword Sharpened by Tears |Damage = White 9-12 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 70 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Justice Level 4 |Description = "A sword suitable for quick thrusts. Even someone not skilled in sword fights can rapidly puncture an enemy with this E.G.O. Like chivalry, there is no such thing as foul play and mercy in combat." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = A Sword Sharpened by Tears |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 0.8 Endured |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Justice Level 4 |Description = "Tears fall like ashes, embroidered like constellations. The wearer will think of sadness. Like the days when there's nothing in particular in mind, but tears will pour out. Perhaps sharing the burden will lighten your sorrow." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +2, Movement Speed +4, Attack Speed +4 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "An Abnormality of despair which has gone through a repeated cycle of trust and betrayal; leaving only back black tears as its emotion." * "It was a former hero, a guardian of justice in the past. It protected the king, the state, the city, and those in need. A knight had to uphold the laws of god and pursue valor, chivalry, and justice. But after a long history of conflict, the knight realized that nothing was truly upheld. The truth changed the people. The one who fought for justice became evil when they realized there was no evil left in the world. The one who dreamed of a world of peace turned greedy and started devouring everything. Like them, many others who once thought to never change became altered and disappeared." * "Who said a knight never cries? Have you ever seen tears flowing from despair, not sadness? The endless stream of sorrow turned the eye sockets into empty shells. From inside the shells, black diamonds sometimes fall down like ashes. As if its will to protect still remains, it is obsessed with protecting even while imprisoned. All that remained was the hollow pride of a weathered knight. People who see the hero that can’t abandon the past are filled with pity." * "When Justice turns its back once more, several dozen blades will linger on without a purpose. Shame of failing again to protect, rage against the world will eventually lead to the blades pointing to those he could not protect." * "A knight who wanted to redeem himself by saving others is now called a knight of despair; forgotten from the minds of the people, just like the others." Flavour Text * designated to The Knight of Despair containment room." * "The Knight of Despair sometimes sheds helpless tears, not saying anything to ." * "The Knight of Despair lives in the past, just like her sisters." Trivia * The Knight of Despair is the third of three Magical Girls, the other's being The Queen of Hatred and The King of Greed. * The Knight of Despair is the first Abnormality which can breach without the need of a Qliphoth Counter. Gallery TheKnightofDespairAbility.png|The Knight of Despair Applying its Blessing Effect TheKnightofDespairBlessing.png|The Blessing State TheKnightofDespairTransformation.png|Transforming TheKnightofDespairBreaching.png|Breaching TheKnightofDespairThrowingSpear.png|Throwing her sword across the room TheKnightofDespairAttacking.png|The Knight of Despair breaching and attacking an Employee TheKnightofDespairTeleport.png|The Knight of Despair teleporting TheKnightofDespairDeadEmployee.png|An employee killed by The Knight of Despair TheKnightofDespairDefeated1.png|Defeat Animation starting TheKnightofDespairDefeated2.png|Impaled TheKnightofDespairDefeated3.png|Defeated TheKnightofDespairDetailsUnlocked.png|The Knight of Despair Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:Original Category:WAW Category:Humanoid